The Distraction is Artie
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Sepertinya, pengalihan Quinn Fabray dari segala hal yang membebaninya bukanlah steak atau es krim. Melainkan sahabatnya, sahabatnya yang bahkan tak pernah ia anggap; Artie Abrams. ONESHOT.


**The Distraction Is Artie**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by ryan murphy and fox_

_

* * *

_

Quinn Fabray mendesah berat. Miris rasanya melihat tiga angka di belakang sebuah tanda dolar yang tertera di atas kertas kecil tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Bukan. Bukan hanya dia. Bagaimana ia dan Finn Hudson bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

_Finn Hudson_. Bahkan napasnya kini sedikit sesak. Sebenarnya, berat baginya untuk memberikan beban itu kepada kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya _bukan_lah ayah dari jabang bayi yang dikandungnya. Tapi, ia sudah memilihnya. Memilih Finn Hudson sebagai ayah dari bayi yang akan keluar dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sampai setahun lagi daripada memilih ayah kandung bayi itu, Noah Puckerman—yang kemungkinan besar akan selalu menafkahinya dengan uang haram jika ia memutuskan Puck sebagai sang ayah. Dan ia tidak mau pengaruh buruk itu menurun kepada bayinya, sekalipun bayi itu lahir dengan rambut _mohawk_.

Rasa sesak itu makin dalam begitu menyadari bahwa Finn pun harus membagi cinta yang ada di hatinya dengan wanita lain. Rachel Berry; si gadis perfeksionis yang menguasai klub Glee. Quinn tahu bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya saling memiliki rasa, meskipun di sisi lain Finn mengucapkan bahwa ia mencintai Quinn. Bagaimana caranya mereka tidak memiliki rasa saling suka dan mencintai jika mereka selalu mendapatkan bagian bernyanyi bersama dari Mr. Schuester, yang mengharuskan mereka melakukan beberapa gerakan yang pastinya membuat Quinn Fabray terbakar api cemburu?

Quinn menyesali semuanya. Semua kebohongan dan kekejian yang dilakukannya. Andai ia tidak pernah mengakhiri keperawanannya bersama Puck. Andai ia terus memadu kasih dengan Finn...

Quinn menggelengkan kepala, kemudian melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia butuh pengalihan. Pengalihan dari semua hal yang membuatnya muak. Termasuk juga pengalihan dari biaya sonogram tolol ini.

Mungkin memakan sesuatu dapat mengalihkan pikirannya. Kebetulan sekali perutnya keroncongan. Jadi, ia segera memasuki elevator yang membawanya turun ke _ground floor_, dimana kantin rumah sakit berada. Ia dapat melihat jajaran makanan yang tertata rapi melalui kaca etalase. Tapi entah mengapa nafsunya menurun begitu menyadari bahwasannya semua makanan yang ada di sana adalah berbagai makanan sehat seperti sup, salad, dan sebagainya. Ia bosan dengan makanan-makanan tersebut. Ia ingin memakan daging steak dan es krim. _Well_, ia tahu dokter sudah menganjurkannya untuk tidak banyak memakan makanan berlemak. Toh, siapa peduli? Ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memakan makanan tersebut selama berminggu-minggu.

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, ia berhenti begitu mendengar sebuah timbre suara yang familiar di telinganya, yang berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

.

-

.

"Serius?" Mrs. Abrams tampaknya khawatir sekali dengan anak laki-lakinya yang ada di sampingnya, yang terduduk di kursi rodanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. A-aku—"

"Artie?"

Artie Abrams memalingkan wajahnya begitu ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dari balik kacamata tebalnya, ia dapat melihat sosok jelita Quinn Fabray yang berdiri sambil menatap keheranan.

"O-oh, Quinn!" pekik Artie. "Suatu kebetulan dapat bertemu denganmu di sini."

Saat itu juga, Mrs. Abrams berbisik di telinga Artie dengan nada panik, meski beliau masih bisa menyelipkan nada keheranan sekaligus menggoda. "Siapa gadis cantik ini? Pacarmu?"

Kaget mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Artie segera berdeham kencang, membuat ibunya refleks memundurkan wajahnya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi salah paham, Artie cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Mom, ini Quinn Fabray, temanku di klub Glee. Quinn, ini ibuku."

Dengan senyum manisnya, Quinn mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangan Mrs. Abrams hangat. "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Quinn," ucap Mrs. Abrams—nadanya tampak sedikit riang atau apalah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Euh, aku..." mata Quinn mendelik-delik ke seluruh penjuru, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. "A-aku...—"

"Pe-periksa kesehatan!" kembali dengan cepat, Artie segera menyambung perkataan Quinn yang mulai berantakan. "Sudah beberapa hari ini, Quinn mengalami radang tenggorokan, sementara kami butuh sekali suaranya untuk _sectional_ nanti."

Setelah terdiam sebentar, Mrs. Abrams pun akhirnya menggumamkan sebuah 'oh' pendek, kemudian berbalik kembali kepada Quinn yang masih tersenyum—namun kini senyumnya telah menjadi senyum meragukan yang tampak dipaksakan. Diperhatikannya gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Cantik, bersuara emas, mau apa lagi? Dia memang gadis yang hebat dan sesuai kriterianya. Dan berhubungan dengan hal itu, muncullah ide di kepalanya yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Quinn. Kau bersedia mengantar Artie pulang?" tanya Mrs. Abrams santai tanpa memedulikan anaknya yang membelalak kaget. "Kau pulang naik mobil, kan?"

"Mom, aku bisa pulang sendiri!" bantah Artie. "Aku bisa naik bis, kok."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak preman atau pemain futbol bertubuh kekar yang dapat mengusikmu. Lebih aman jika memakai mobil pribadi," ucap Mrs. Abrams, kemudian berbalik kepada Quinn. "Tidak merepotkan, kan? Ada keperluan mendadak yang membuatku tidak bisa mengantar Artie kembali ke rumah."

"Mom..." keluh Artie.

"Tidak apa, Artie. Aku mau, kok."

Artie menengadah kaget. Quinn mengangkat bahu.

"Aku kesepian, jadi tak ada salahnya mengobrol dengan Artie sambil mengantarnya pulang," terang Quinn.

Sementara Artie masih terperangah kaget, Mrs. Abrams tampak begitu senang sambil menyandang tasnya. "_Well then_, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati, Artie." Ia mencium pipi Artie, meskipun tampaknya Artie tidak begitu menyenanginya. Sepintas kemudian, wanita itu sudah pergi dari pandangan matanya. Artie mendesah.

"Jadi..." Artie menoleh begitu mendengar suara Quinn Fabray kembali. "Kau sudah makan, ya?"

"Belum," jawab Artie. "Aku hanya menemani ibuku makan di sini. Aku kurang begitu suka makanan di sini."

Quinn tersenyum. "Sama sepertiku," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu, mau makan di bistro_ steak_ yang ada di dekat sini?"

Artie menautkan alis. "Memang kau boleh makan yang seperti itu?"

"Aku sedang tidak peduli," ucap Quinn jujur. "Aku butuh pengalihan."

"Dari?"

"...kuceritakan nanti saja."

Quinn membantu Artie mendorong kursi rodanya, namun Artie menolak dan mengendarai kursi rodanya sendiri menuju basement tempat dimana Quinn memarkir mobilnya. Dengan cekatan, Artie dapat duduk di dalam mobil tanpa bantuan Quinn—hal itu bahkan juga berlaku dalam melipat kursi roda.

Quinn pun mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit dan memasuki jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Tak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya semacam lagu-lagu dengan nada yang cukup _beating_ dari CD yang disetel oleh Quinn yang meramaikan suasana dalam mobil itu—meskipun tampaknya musik itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun.

Artie sedikit memandang Quinn yang tampak serius mengendarai mobilnya. Parasnya yang ayu tersebut memang dapat membuat setiap orang tertarik, tak terkecuali ibunya sendiri. Ya, dari gelagat Mrs. Abrams tadi, Artie sudah dapat memprediksi bahwa ibunya tertarik untuk memasangkan Quinn dengan dirinya. Ibunya memang suka sekali seperti itu. Entah apa jadinya jika ia tahu bahwa gadis yang ia sukai ini ternyata sedang mengandung sebuah janin.

Dan dalam hatinya kini, ada sedikit perasaan malu. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya tanpa segan meminta seorang _perempuan_ untuk mengantarnya pulang?

.

-

.

Quinn memarkir mobilnya di depan bistro tersebut. Kali ini, ia merasa Artie harus dibantu untuk turun dari mobilnya yang kecil itu. Dan kali ini, meski agak segan, Artie tidak menolak. Quinn pun ikut membantu Artie mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke bistro kecil tersebut.

Mereka segera duduk di sebuah meja yang tertutup taplak putih, kemudian seorang pelayan dengan seragamnya itu mendekati mereka sembari menyerahkan daftar menu. Tanpa ragu, Quinn langsung memesan sirloin steak dengan milkshake cokelat, sementara Artie harus berpikir dua kali sebelum akhirnya memesan fish and chips beserta lemon tea. Begitu juga halnya saat makanan dihidangkan; Quinn tanpa malu-malu menjejalkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya, seakan-akan lupa dengan kodratnya sebagai seorang perempuan bermartabat tinggi.

"Jadi..." Artie memutuskan memulai pembicaraan saat makanan mereka habis dan Quinn sedang mencoba menghabiskan mangkuk es krim ketiganya. "Kau sedang stres, ya?"

Quinn menyetop sendok yang dipegangnya di depan wajahnya, kemudian bertaut alis kepada Artie.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"_Well_, satu, karena aku pernah membaca artikel di sebuah majalah tentang perilaku perempuan saat ia sedang banyak pikiran," jelas Artie. "Kedua, karena sebelumnya kau berkata bahwa kau butuh pengalihan."

Quinn merasa ia sudah terlalu rakus. Diletakkannya kembali sendok yang dipegangnya di dalam mangkuk es krim yang akan habis tersebut, kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Ah, ya. Soal itu..."

"Ada apa?"

"...yeah, seperti yang kau katakan; aku butuh pengalihan karena aku sedang banyak pikiran."

"_Well_, aku siap mendengarkan isi pikiranmu, jika kau merasa dengan menceritakannya kepada orang lain, kau akan menjadi lebih lega," Artie mengangkat bahu.

Quinn tersenyum kecil.

"Trims. Itu baik sekali."

Quinn dapat melihat seutas senyum yang terukir di bibir Artie.

Quinn menunduk sebelum akhirnya ia memulai menyuarakan pikirannya. "Aku baru saja melakukan sonogram di rumah sakit tadi. Dan...itu..." Quinn merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "...menyebalkan rasanya melihat berapa dolar yang harus kau habiskan hanya untuk pemeriksaan sepele begitu saja. Sial, harusnya aku tak pernah kehilangan keperawananku."

"Jangan khawatir," hibur Artie. "Kau dan Finn pasti bisa menempuh masa-masa sulit ini."

"Itulah yang menjadi masalahnya." _Sial, mengapa aku harus terisak begini?_ "Aku tidak mau menambah beban Finn. Ini bukan bebannya. Sungguh, ini bukan bebannnya..."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Artie. "Dia ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung! Ia punya tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah—"

"Finn bukan ayahnya!!"

Dari balik matanya yang sudah berair karena air mata, Quinn dapat melihat Artie terperangah karena kaget bukan kepalang. Ya, ia lupa baru saja membeberkan sebuah rahasia besar yang dipendamnya sendiri selama ini.

"...Puck adalah ayah dari bayi yang kukandung..."

"...Puck?!"

Quinn tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Ia tak peduli berbagai pasang mata yang memandanginya dengan heran. Ia harus menangis. Ia harus meluapkannya. Beban ini terlalu berat baginya jika ia pendam sendiri. _Terlalu berat_...

Di sela-sela isak tangisnya, ia dapat mendengar Artie menghela napas.

"Quinn..." ia dapat merasakan tangan Artie yang kini menggenggam tangannya—begitu hangat. "Kau sudah memilih Finn sebagai ayahnya, dan ia sudah terlanjur bahagia mendengar bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang bayi. Jadi...jadi...—"

"Tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya menderita," isak Quinn. "Ia terlalu baik, Artie. Ia terlalu baik _kepadaku_."

"Kau yang memilihnya, Quinn. Itu resikonya. Ia juga yang harus memikul tanggung jawab ini sebagai kekasihmu, meskipun ia bukanlah ayah kandung dari bayi itu," ucap Artie.

Quinn jadi teringat kata-katanya kepada Puck tempo hari yang lalu. _Meski anakku memiliki rambut _mohawk_, sampai mati pun, aku bersumpah bahwa anak ini adalah anak Finn._

"Tapi..." lanjut Artie. "Bagaimanapun juga, suatu saat nanti, Finn harus tahu kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah ayah biologis dari anakmu."

"A-aku belum siap, Artie," isak Quinn kembali. "I-ia begitu bersemangat mengetahui bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah tak lama lagi dan a-aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaannya. Ia sudah cukup menderita bersamaku..."

"Kalau begitu jangan. Jangan sekarang," saran Artie. "Biarlah ia menikmati sesaat masa-masa menjadi seorang ayah seperti yang didambakannya. Jika ia cinta padamu dan anakmu, ia takkan meninggalkanmu dan tetap bersama kalian."

"T-ta-tapi bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa anak itu adalah anak dari..._Puck_...?" tenggorokan Quinn seperti dicekik ketika menyebutkan nama tersebut. "M-me-mereka sahabat dan aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka..."

"Mereka _laki-laki_ yang sudah _dewasa_, Quinn," ucap Artie. "Dan mereka sahabat sejati. Oke, mungkin pada awalnya, Finn akan benar-benar merasa dikhianati. Tapi lambat laun, mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu sendiri."

Quinn terdiam memikirkan kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Sekarang, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah terus berharap kepada Tuhan agar semuanya baik-baik saja," Artie tersenyum kembali. "Oh, dan berharap bahwa persalinan bayi itu lancar, sehingga ia lahir dalam keadaan sehat."

"_Bayi itu_ perempuan, Artie."

"Benarkah?" tanya Artie antusias. "Pasti ia akan sangat lucu dan cantik seperti ibunya."

Akhirnya, Quinn dapat tertawa, meskipun kecil. "Trims."

"Dengarlah," Artie menggenggam tangan Quinn makin erat—dan Quinn tidak masaah dengan hal itu, sebab dalam genggaman Artie, ia merasa nyaman. "Tak hanya aku; seluruh anggota klub Glee juga siap mendengar keluh kesahmu, Quinn. Kami semua temanmu. Kami semua sayang kepadamu. Dan kau bisa percaya kepada kami."

Quinn menengadah. Ia merasa...merasa _dianggap_. Setelah berita kehamilannya menyeruak, tak ada lagi yang menganggapnya. Ia hanyalah kerikil yang hanya dapat menerima cipratan air maupun ditendang kemana-mana. Tapi, saat bersama Artie kini, ia kembali merasakan kehangatan dari rasa dianggap tersebut.

Sepertinya, pengalihan Quinn Fabray dari segala hal yang membebaninya bukanlah _steak_ atau es krim. Melainkan sahabatnya, sahabatnya yang bahkan tak pernah ia anggap; Artie Abrams.

"_Terima kasih banyak_, Artie," bisik Quinn. "Tak kusangka pembicaraan kita dapat berlanjut seperti ini. Aku...aku _lega_..."

"Dan aku bisa menutup mulut terlebih dahulu kepada teman-teman Glee soal hal ini jika kau mau," tambah Artie.

Quinn mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tangannya pelan dari genggaman Artie, kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Jadi, uhm, sedang apa kau tadi di rumah sakit?"

"Uh, hanya pemeriksaan kaki rutin," Artie mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, ya. Kau belum pernah bercerita tentang kakimu," ucap Quinn. "Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, tapi...kenapa kau memakai kursi roda?"

Artie menunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya menengadah kembali. "Aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama ibuku saat aku masih anak-anak. Ibuku hanya mengalami luka, sementara aku mendapat ini." Artie menunjuk kakinya yang bertumpu pada kursi roda.

"Aku turut bersedih, Artie..." kata Quinn. "Omong-omong soal ibumu, dia lucu, ya."

Artie tertawa—tampak dipaksakan. "Mom selalu bersemangat begitu melihat teman-temanku yang perempuan. Ia seperti terobsesi untuk menjodohkanku. Umh, mungkin karena ia pikir, tak ada gadis yang tertarik dengan laki-laki berkursi roda..."

"Tapi aku tertarik denganmu, kok."

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Artie menjadi merah padam. Dan Quinn pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

-

.

_-Beberapa hari kemudian-_

"Lihat. Aku baru saja diberitahukan Puck sebuah berita besar," ucap Mercedes kepada Kurt, Tina, dan Artie. "Bayi yang dikandung Quinn adalah bayinya, bukan bayi Finn!"

"A-a-apa?!" tanya Tina dengan gagap seperti biasa.

"Itu berita yang benar-benar besar," ucap Kurt dengan nada yang sebenarnya bahagia. "Bukan begitu, Artie?"

"Mmm, tidak juga."

Mata Mercedes membulat. "Halooo? Jika apa yang dikatakan Puck benar, maka itu akan menjadi berita yang besar di seluruh sekolah—tidak, bahkan seseantero Ohio!"

Sambil menjauh, dengan senyum kecil, pemuda kursi roda itu menjawab, "Berita itu tidak akan besar jika kalian tidak mengumbar-umbar berita itu—ingatlah bahwa Quinn dan Puck adalah teman kita, kawan-kawan."

* * *

**the end**_  
09.04.10 – 10:25 AM – 2__213 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note:** Gaje banget endingnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Quinn tertarik sama Artie? Hei, dia udah punya Tina! LOL.

Gak tau kenapa kayaknya Artie sama Quinn keren juga. Cuma sekadar friendship, sih (soalnya saya sendiri penggemar Quick XD). Kayaknya kiyut kalau misalnya waktu episode _Ballad_, mereka nyanyi bareng beneran. Mereka kan sama-sama punya penderitaan fisik, jadi pasti bisa saling mengerti :)

Mercedes sama Puck juga kayaknya keren. Pasti kerjaannya berantem mulu tuh :))

Oke, review ditunggu :D


End file.
